Night Visions
by Amandous
Summary: The beginning of it all. The events leading up to Chris going to the Past an the people she left behind, sacrifices she made, and the choices that will condemn her in not just her life but the next as well. Some of the songs will have more than one chapter and not all songs will be used.
1. Radioactive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**Here's the prequel to my Familiar Series. I feel that the album Night Visions by Imagine Dragons was somehow made to help me write this mini-series within my series. I know that people really want me to have a Familiar story for Michael, Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, and John and those will come but lately I've been thinking about the back story for it and the events leading up to Chis' Grand Entrance in the Past. This will be roughly for or five chapters long and are meant to be brief glimpses into the events as they unfold.**

**Also do not accuse me of incest in this chapter the whole kiss thing is something that happened between me and my Father and I made it stop by the time I was twelve. I thought that it would be something to include because kisses were a show of affection between me and my Family (my Mom and Dad both kiss or hug me goodbye when I visit them). I have talked to others and in their Family they have similar stories.**

* * *

I'm waking up to ash and dust…

This is it: the Apocalypse…

Welcome to the New Age, welcome to the New Age…

~ Imagine Dragons, Radioactive

* * *

Chris Halliwell was grieving too much to notice the little changes in her Brother, at first. He handled everything to do with the Funerals and burial of their Aunts and Mother. He kept her together when all she wanted to do was fall apart. Castiel and Ezekiel stopped by to pay their condolences with the Winchesters but were unable to stay long. Castiel popped in constantly though, he was always checking up on her and she was grateful of that. Wyatt didn't like it very much but it helped to reassure Chris that she wasn't completely alone. Wyatt was slowly pulling her away from everyone else, friends and even Family were hard to come by and often Chris was alone with Wyatt. Their Grandfather Victor came and stayed in the Manor with them since Leo was nowhere to be found. Her Father's absence only served to make her more bitter toward the man. His Children were without a Mother and he still couldn't be bothered to raise them. Chris knew that it was probably unfair, the man had lost the love of his life, but she didn't care. He had been removed from her life almost since she was born and only ever came to see Wyatt. He stopped by for Piper's Birthday but it was never for long periods of time. If it was Wyatt's Birthday though the World never seemed to need saving or any sort of help at all. Sometimes Chris had wondered if it was because she was a girl or because she looked so much like her Mother.

"Chris? Where are you going?" Wyatt asked with a small frown.

"I'm going to see Castiel. My Wings have been molting recently and I want to know if it's from my emotions or if I should be worried about something else." She said simply. The only Halliwell Male scowled at this, he never seemed to like it when she wanted to leave without him. "Really Wy I'll be okay for a little while on my own. Besides some breathing room would be nice. I appreciate everything, you know I do Wyatt but we really need to get out of each other's space for a little bit before we drive each other crazy." He nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right. I've got some stuff I need to do anyway. I'll see you later." He said and gave her a quick kiss before vanishing. Chris had a slightly uneasy feeling but brushed it off. Wyatt wasn't acting any differently than usual but she hadn't been able to reach every part of his mind like she always could before. A throat cleared behind her and she turned to look at Victor. She smiled at him.

"Hi Grandpa, what's up?"

"Did Wyatt just kiss you?" He asked looking worried. Chris frowned and nodded. "Why?"

"Because we always kiss before leaving or going to bed."

"Uh sweetheart didn't your Mom tell you that only little kids do that?" He asked looking nervous and uncomfortable.

"No. She gave us kisses all the time so naturally we gave each other kisses too." She bit her lip. "It's just how we show affection, no one's ever said it was wrong. Why is it wrong? It's not like I'm in love with my Brother or anything I mean he's Wyatt! My Big Brother that's just gross." She stuck out her tongue and ignored the tiny part of her that said it wouldn't be so bad if they were a 'Forever After' like all the fake Magic Stories.

"Well honey I don't think you should anymore. You're a teenager now and it's just not appropriate. Okay?" He asked her earnestly. She nodded slowly.

"Is kissing on the cheek okay?"

"Yeah just not on the mouth." He nodded quickly and she smiled softly at him and gave him a quick kiss before vanishing in a clap of wings.

Chris decided to get a second opinion and went to Sam Winchester. He was easier to approach about these things. After she talked with, Castiel who had informed her she was Molting because she was no longer a Fledgling, at which he looked very sad and proud it was a strange combination but one she had seen in her Mother's eyes many times and it hurt to look, she went off to find Sam fast after a few hugs and smiles.

"Sam?" She looked at him as he was reading some text. He looked up and blinked from behind his reading glasses.

"What's up Chris?"

"When you and Dean were younger did you ever kiss?" She asked, straight to the point. "Wyatt and I do it all the time when we leave or go to bed but my Grandfather said it wasn't okay anymore now that I'm a teenager." Sam paused and set aside his work to focus his attention on her. Chris noticed the little dark voice rise up inside Sam and quickly pushed those Feelings down, she didn't want them to stir up her own. Sometimes being Soulmates with your Brother really sucked.

"We stopped giving each other kisses goodbye when I turned eight and found out about Hunting." Sam said slowly. "Dad put his foot down on it saying that I was going to have to grow up and be a man now that I knew. Dean wasn't really thrilled with that so we kept kissing goodnight until I was sixteen. Dad was home from a Hunt and wasn't nearly as drunk as we thought. He raised holy hell about it until Dean said that Dad didn't know shit about us. He got really quiet for a long time and then sent Dean out on a Hunt before going out on his own. He made sure that Dean and I didn't see each other for a week." Chris didn't think she'd survive if that ever happened. Sam chuckled without any real humor. "Two years later I was on my way to Stanford and there was no way to stop me."

"Do you think if you and Dean had continued kissing you wouldn't have gone?" She asked softly and Sam shrugged.

"Honestly? I think I would have fought harder to get him to come with me but by then I wanted out and I was getting out no matter what." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not gonna tell you that you shouldn't do it anymore but looking back on it now? Yeah it was probably really weird for a twenty year old to kiss a sixteen year old, especially when it's his little brother." Sam grimaced knowing that Dean's strict 'No Chick-Flick' rules started after he had returned from that week alone.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No problem. So what's up with Cas? I saw him earlier and not even the promise of Dean's Hamburgers could cheer him up."

"I'm Molting." Chris said and reached behind her to scratch at one of her wings, coming away with a fist full of feathers. She knew Sam could see her Wings, all his time in the Cage how could he not, so he wasn't really shocked when she dropped the small pile onto the table. Her feathers were weaker than a True Angel's but they were able to be used in different rituals for different reasons making them more versatile. "Castiel said that it was because I am becoming a Cherub and exiting out of my Fledglinghood." Sam looked happy but sad. "Please stop." She said before she could stop herself. He blinked confused and she felt her heart unclench slightly.

"What?" He asked and she looked away. "Chris come on, you know I'm your friend." He said softly and she sighed.

"You remind me of my Mom when you look like that. She always got this Happy/Sad look in her eyes when she realized she'd missed one of Our Milestones." Piper had missed a lot but the really important ones were hers alone as Leo never saw them for either Child. Chris took vindictive glee in the fact that Wyatt had been neglected a little bit by their Father. She would have been jealous eight years ago but now she couldn't care less about Leo or his favourtism.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly. It wasn't hollow like it usually was when he had to give condolences, not that Sam ever gave hollow condolences even when he was without a Soul (but that was because he didn't give condolences). But Sam understood the loss of your personal Hero.

"Yeah me too. Sometimes I wish… Some days I wish Wyatt hadn't gotten there on time." It had been three months since her Mother's death and she was still trying to come to grips with it. She needed to talk but Wyatt didn't want to talk, she could tell because he was protecting it. Loudly. It was sort of like Dean but a lot stronger.

"What are you two girls up to?"

"Chris is Molting." Sam said and pointed to the feathers on the table. "So we'll have a full supply on hand if we need any Angel Feathers." Dean blinked and pointed his spatula at her.

"You better not shed on the carpet or chairs." He was fighting a smile. Chris felt a small smirk light her face and Sam watched her wings spread out before a shudder ripped through them sending soft downy feathers everywhere. Dean did not look amused and Sam tried to fight off laughter. "And just for that I'm not going to let you help me make dessert."

"Dean you suck at desserts." She said offhandedly and he looked at her with mock scandalization on his face.

"You take that back!" He chased her around the room with Sam's booming laughter following them throughout the Bunker.

Chris had returned to the Manor for dinner, really wanting to stay because Dean was a great cook and he caught on fast to all the little trick and other things that Chris and Piper taught him over the years. Wyatt was in his room brooding about something so she let him be and started making soup from scratch. Victor had grinned and offered to help her. She had him cut and chop the meat since that was the only thing she didn't care about being precise. Once it was all thrown together and simmering she went up to Wyatt's room. He was looking at the Book.

"What's up?" Chris had been banned from the Attic since she only got depressed and angry when she couldn't Summon her Mother. "It's too soon for both of us." She sat beside him and he leaned on her slightly.

"I was looking at her contributions to the Book." He said softly. "All the Potions she made up."

"Anything specific you were looking for?" She asked.

"No." It was a lie. Chris felt a slight bolt of pain and panic stab into her but Wyatt sensed it and smoothed down all the edges. "Don't worry Chris I promise that it's just some personal research." He said and she nodded slowly. He closed the book and turned to face her, maintaining their close contact. "What's wrong, something's bothering you?"

"I don't think we should kiss, kiss anymore." She said softly. "We're too old for it." He looked taken aback by the declaration but she held firm. "We aren't little kids anymore Wyatt and somethings aren't appropriate for siblings to do when they're not little kids." He scowled.

"Did Victor say something to you?"

"Don't turn this on him Wyatt. We can't stay innocent little kids forever and we both know it. We… We have to grow up." He could feel the pain that this was causing her and she could feel the confusion and anger it was causing him. He nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right." He said and she touched his shoulder. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I have to grow up." She wanted to correct him but that feeling of unease came back to her and she kept her mouth shut.

Wyatt took over the City a month later, the World followed not six months after.


	2. Tiptoe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**So the second chapter is all about Chris coming into the role of Leader. I didn't want to make it something that she actively sought out but rather something that was given to her because she was the only one that could hold the Hope long enough. Just like it takes a Winchester to really hurt another Winchester, it takes a Halliwell to beat a Halliwell. And no Phoebe's daughters don't really count because they have Halliwell-Valentino as their last name and haven't spent time with the Demon Slayer Piper. They've taken more after Coop and while that's great and gives them their own it disqualifies them as 'true' Halliwells. In my head cannon anyway. I don't want to get into it with others so don't comment about how they're still Halliwells because blah, blah, blah. It's my story. But out of my tweaked details.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy Tiptoe. A new chapter of Wings is coming soon! Oh Phoebe your personal issues always get in the way of everything.**

* * *

Don't let 'em know we're coming…

Tiptoe higher…

Keep your head down low…

Tiptoe higher…

~ Imagine Dragons, Tiptoe

* * *

There was a thick fog shrouding the ruins of the City of San Francisco. A figure moved soundlessly through the smoldering lifeless City. They wore clean clothing that was dark in colour, as if they wanted to blend into the shadows but couldn't simply because they were too well kept. The figure wore a hood over their face but what was seen revealed soft features. There was a metallic hum in the air and the figure tensed before summoning a ball of lightning and hurling it toward the floating metal object. It exploded it a high pitched squeal of electronics and the figure cursed before rushing off. Several new figures came into existence in a shimmering fashion where they had just been. They shouted and chased after the original figure. They easily caught up to them and attempted to grab the first figure, once managing to pull of the hood and it was revealed to be a young girl in the middle of her teenage years. She twisted and stabbed a knife into one of the many figures surrounding her. He yelped in pain and went up in flames. She threw her hand out and held the others still before squinting her eyes at them and causing them to explode. She took off again knowing she did not have much time, no longer bothering with the hood. She heard more humming noises and turned the opposite direction, having used enough Magic to trip the Probe's alarms already. She managed to duck into a crumbling car park, sliding behind a cement pillar as more people ran passed and Probes floated around. She held perfectly still and waited until the metallic monstrosity passed. She pulled her hood back up and worked her way deeper into the car park before dropping into the alley that ran on the opposite side of it.

The meager ban of refugees were wary of her at first but now they anticipated her arrival. She brought food and other supplies as well as information and news, always keeping them informed about the whereabouts of Demons and Probe patterns. She knew that they would stake her down and leave her to the crows or they would try to use her for leverage if they knew her full name. Chris Perry was easy to forget and not a face to look at twice. Chris was shocked that most of the Magical Community didn't recognize her, she was almost a complete mirror image of her Mother.

"Chris?" She blinked and looked over at the tall man. She would know a Winchester when she saw one. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked and she finished giving out the boxes of supplies before following him deeper into the hideout.

"I'm helping any way I can. Sam you know I'm not like Him. I'm not a part of this I swear! This isn't a ploy." She knew that any moment could be her last if Sam and Dean didn't believe her. He nodded slowly and held her shoulders in gentle but firm hands.

"I didn't think you were, Dean'll take a little convincing but a few supplies and he'll be good. He knows deep down that you aren't involved but…" Sam trailed off and she understood.

"My Witch Blood and the fact that you can't really trust Angels. Not to mention He's my Big Brother and I'd never stand against Him." She said solemnly. Sam pulled her into a hug and she took a shuddering breath. She glanced at her watch and cursed, pulling away and lifting her hood. "Sorry Sam but I've gotta go before Wyatt notices." It was the first time she'd said his name aloud and he nodded tensely.

"I'll pass on the information. Never thought I'd be working with Demons or Magical Creatures." He chuckled softly and she smiled at him before she headed for the door. She took a steadying breath and then plunged herself back into the nightmare that her beloved Brother had made of the World.

Chris had turned sixteen a few weeks ago and looked at the snowy streets. Wyatt was under a lot of stress. Dean was getting the Hunters organized and they were accepting that they would have to work with the Supernatural to survive. It wasn't much really and they wouldn't be a true threat to Wyatt. Chris helped when she could but the Mansion was becoming harder to escape and she was running out of ideas and diversions to manipulate her overprotective Brother with.

"Chris it's freezing out." Wyatt scolded softly and pulled her inside the same walls of her magnificent Cage. She could understand Lucifer's need to escape even if it meant he would have to destroy everything he loved, she felt like she was going mad as the days moved on slowly. Nowhere was safe around her and she didn't know what to do, all she did know was that Innocent people were calling out for her help, knowingly or not. She always felt like someone was driving a spike through her chest whenever she heard Sam or Dean praying to her, and it was truly them praying to her for help. He wrapped her up in warm blankets and quickly closed the balcony doors. He clucked his tongue at the state of her, skin turning blue and shivering. "Are you trying to catch your Death?" He marched her to the bathroom and filled the tub with cool watcher. It felt hot to the touch to Chris. She gave her brother a pleading look. "Oh no you're the one who tried to freeze together because she likes it when there's some sort of storm going on outside." He said sternly and she managed a weak smile. He smiled back at her.

"Alright Wy, I'll warm up." She promised. "Go you're really busy." He sighed and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll be back in a few hours, no more than three. Promise." He informed her and she nodded softly. He held her chilly hand. It reminded him of how cold their mother had been and he never wanted to think of Chris like that.

"Go." She said and gave him a light shove. He smiled before shimmering out of the room. She cringed before she went over to the cabinet and plucked up a potion. She downed it and felt her body correct itself. She pulled on proper clothes and then snuck out of the Mansion. She managed to get to one of the Safe Zones and Orbed to Kansas. Castiel looked shocked to see her so soon after their last meeting a few days ago.

"Chris, you look well." He said and she nodded to him.

"You guys are really starting to irritate Wyatt with your attacks." She informed and he gave a flicker of a smile before he grimaced.

"I apologize, you must not enjoy feeling the enjoyment I take in that." She blew out a breath and her bangs shifted to fall over her Emerald green eyes.

"Some days I wanna run away, I wanna scream and shout, I want to shake Him and demand to know what the hell He thinks he's doing. Other days I just want to break down and sob my heart out because He's just so… It's like nothing's changed and God does that hurt." Castiel wrapped an arm around her and gave her a hug. "Cas?"

"Garth and Sam firmly believe that hugs help. I am inclined to believe them over Dean when it comes to emotions." He said and she couldn't help it, she started to laugh. She broke down and started crying in the middle and Castiel clearly didn't know what to do. He was rescued by Dean and Sam who took Chris to their privet room, since becoming the Headquarters of the Ragtag Freedom Fighters they had started bunking together again.

"It's okay kid." Dean said softly and Chris looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks red and washing out the rest of her complexion.

"What about any of this is okay Dean?" She yelled at him, unable to hold back the infamous Halliwell Temper, causing things to float around the room. If the shouts of shock she was doing it to the entire Bunker. Chris imagined that there were dark clouds forming over the Midwest.

"I know it sucks…"

"The fuck would you know Dean? You are the Big Brother! You don't know anything about your idol dying and your second idol and Father Figure falling from the Light that he was Destined to be!" She screamed. He winced and backed down because he couldn't argue with that.

"Chris." Sam called. "Chris you have to calm down or you'll put everyone here in danger. Look you're right Dean doesn't know what it's like to watch the person you worship above God go Darkside. But I almost Fell too. He knows what it's like to watch a son and Brother fall Chris. He understands that pain." He reasoned with her. She took several deep breaths and everything returned to the usual position.

"Sorry Dean." She muttered.

"Yeah not well I'm not going to argue with the chick who can kick my ass with lightning." He remarked with a shrug. She snorted and looked up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the Devil's Trap in the granite.

"What's going on Chris?"

"Wyatt is amassing a force to crush you once and for all."

'Shit we aren't ready for that kind of combat yet." Dean cursed and Chris shook her head.

"You'll never be ready for that. I know you're the Winchesters and you're Badass Hunters but the only thing that can defeat a Halliwell is another Halliwell." She told them and felt her Brother probe for her. "I have to go now or we're all in trouble. Try to find different holding places and forts for the time being until I can draw the attention off the main mass." She said before she spread her wings. She had to go straight to the Mansion or risk being found out. She appeared cuddled on her bed about half an hour before Wyatt walked through her door. He looked relieved to see that she was swaddled under several blankets and wearing warm pajamas.

The Winchesters, the Charmed Children, the remaining Alphas, several High Level Demons, and the last of the Whitelighters on Earth gathered around one of the tables in Magic School. They were all finally invested in forming a Resistance and had agreed that they needed someone that could lead and unite the forces. They were going to hold a vote for Leader and then for the Core Council. Chris didn't know what to say but she hoped that Jason or Sam were picked for Leader. Sam had a good head on his shoulders and he had the experience to be effective. Jason, while young, knew full well what Wyatt and Chris were capable of doing and being a Firestarter didn't hurt either. She knew she'd never be picked, she'd been the inside man far too long and her position was too good to let go of. She tuned out as all of them verbally sparred with each other and looked out the window at the severely neglected grounds. She watched Sam stand out of the corner of her eye, he'd probably nominate Dean. Dean would be an alright leader but he wouldn't be able to unite the factions together properly.

"I nominate Christian Perry Halliwell." He said and she snapped up straight in her seat and stared at him. Kat and Tam nodded in agreement, PJ and Parker banged their hands on the table.

"Hell yeah!" They said grinning. Henry smirked.

"No way we could lose." Chris watched in shock as over two thirds of the group voted her to be the Leader, even a few of the Demons agreed to it. She looked at Dean who crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Like you said Chris, it takes a Halliwell to defeat a Halliwell and you're the last Halliwell left."

"I'm the inside person remember?" She asked, she didn't think she could be a Leader.

"Don't worry about it. What about Blake? He's so got it bad for you. Tap him and use him. An Assassin gets more free reign than you do." He said and she looked at the others.

"I'm not even seventeen yet." She wouldn't be for another year. "Why on Earth would any of you think I would be good at it?"

"Because you're just like Aunt Piper." Her cousins stated.

"Because you're a Halliwell and you little bitches get what you way, every damn time." The Demons scoffed.

"Because you can listen and understand." The Alphas replied calmly.

"Because we know what Family can do." The Winchesters reminded her.

"Give me a day." She said and she was gone seconds later.

Chris stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She watched the black water lick at the decayed Bridge. The moon hung brightly in the sky, like a silver blade. She had to make her choice tonight. She couldn't be the Leader of the Resistance and be close to her Brother. Already they were fighting back with better force and she knew that Wyatt thought that they already had a Leader. She bit her lip and sighed before looking up at the sky, using her Grace to see through the Planes. She could see her Mother and Great Grandmother arguing with the Elders. It served them right. Sanctimonious bastards. She closed her eyes and took flight, returning to the Mansion. She would spend one last night with her Brother before she left. She changed and waited but he didn't show up like usual. She felt the turmoil he was in and knew that she was a part of the reason that he was in such trouble. She got up and headed for his office.

"What's wrong?" She asked from the doorway when he didn't acknowledge her instantly. He looked up and looked furious and lost at the same time. She knew she couldn't be weak now. Not after she had finally made up her mind. There was no choice but to go forward now and she couldn't do that with Wyatt. She couldn't be passive anymore and she knew it. One last night and then it was time to take a stand.

When Chris arrived PJ and Parker had the Potion ready. It was a dingy, dull, murky grey colour and she forced herself to swallow the whole thing. It took several hard gulps but she kept it down and felt it set to work, weakening and closing off her connection. She fell to her knees panting. Her Family and Friends hovered around her. She looked up, eyes determined and strong. She stood and rolled her shoulders.

"We've got work to do."

* * *

I'm Waking Up…

It's a Revolution I suppose…

We're painted red, to fit right in…

~ Imagine Dragons, Radioactive


	3. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**A bit lighter than the usual chapter. It doesn't get really heavy until Leo shows up but then again when Chris is involved when doesn't it get heavy when Leo is involved?**

* * *

It's time to build from the bottom of the Pit, right to the Top...

This road never looked so lonely...

It's Time to begin, isn't it?

~ Imagine Dragons, It's Time

* * *

Chris summoned every Magical Creature she could think up to become involved in the creation of the Safe Houses. She used the crumbling car park, Bunker, and other locations to be entrances for the many and varied safe havens that were designed by Genies, Naiads, Leprechauns, Giants, Nymphs, and other manner of Creatures before the Witches and Warlocks combine their Magic and made the different places. With the Safe Houses on the same Plane as Magic School the real would locations were used as entrances and exits. The Wards on each of them were mixed and meshed together in different ways so that it was impossible to destroy them all in one go or connect them to each other. There were Hunter protections and there were Supernatural Spells but most of all Chris, Castiel, Ezekiel, and the three Elders who remained on Earth combine their Grace into a blanket of Enochian Sigils to protect each area.

The people that rushed into the Havens were grateful and constantly thanked Chris and the Council.

"So we use the Bunker and that one in San Francisco as stations for the fighters." Dean said as they sat in the Map room of the Bunker. It was decided that this would be the War Room.

"Keeps the people safest don't you think? And we use the bigger rooms here as Triage before sending them on to the Hospital in South America."

"Jungle as a Hospital section what will you think up next?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Considering the fact that there are more plants there that can be used for healing and saving the dying I thought it was the best place for it, the Nymphs and Naiads agreed with me." Chris shrugged and looked over the world map. She could see the effects of her Brother's reign. She waved her hand over it and it shifted and changed to the layouts for the Bunker and the attached Haven to it. It was like a cave of wonders met with the modern day. "We should keep the reserves and the soldiers fresh off fighting here."

"Keep the tuned up fighters right in the thick of it. Keep them right on the front lines and then the second once their rotation is finished." Castiel murmured. "It is smart but there should be a third base, farther away."

"Those that aren't in the first or second Base will be protecting the other Havens. We can't afford to get soft here Castiel." Dean said and Chris nodded. "The Hospital should have a little more security than the others simply because it is the Hospital and we only have one of those right now. We can't begin construction on ones in Africa and Asia until the heat from our latest ventures has died down and there is a possibility that, that won't happen for a few years." Chris rubbed her eyes.

"Alright then we need to focus on the Food Problem."

Chris stood in the baths of the Montreal Haven. It connected to the subterranean mall that was already there. It gave the people a small sense of normalcy and they kept it running, with Glamour and Cloaking Spells hiding the fact that it was still running from others. The Haven itself was like a huge Farm on the inside with different orchards here. The grains were grown in all the Farm Havens of which there were twenty four. Fruits and Vegetables of each climate and area were grown as well. The rivers and springs inside the Havens were divided for bathing and other bathroom functions, medical, weaponry, and drinking water. From time to time Alcohol was allowed to be created from some stores of water or specific foods. Chris smiled softly and looked up at the artificial sun. It was late autumn, almost a complete year since she had left her Brother's side. She saw people picking specific fruits and vegetables that were finally ripe. The Resistance was finally up and off the ground. They had recently won a battle with minor losses. Chris took a deep breath before she flew to the San Francisco Base. She was met with cheers and people smacking her roughly on the back.

"To our fearless Leader!" Was shouted and people erupted into bright laughter. Chris managed a smile and ignored the pain and anger she felt seething through her. She knew half the pain was hers but the other half and the anger that was surging through her body belonged to her brother, it was so powerful that it managed to force itself into the greatly weakened Bond.

"Alright gentlemen and ladies." Chris said nodding to the Valkyries and Furies and other Witches and Hunters in the room of the same gender. "We've won a battle and celebration is to be had but we can't go overboard. Remember that there is still a War going on and that we have a Tyrant to topple before we can truly celebrate." She said and the people hushed slightly. "This is a turning point. Let's not lose this momentum. Remember that every fight we win is another step to keeping our loved ones safe and restoring the World to the way it was. When things made sense. Where there could be sides and lines drawn. Celebrate the small and large victories but never forget that we cannot afford to be relaxed right now. The King is still there and planning and it is up to us to stop him. I know I'm killing the mood but it's the truth. But I swear to you I won't stop, I won't rest until we stop him." A soft murmur rippled through the crowd before everyone was cheering her on again. She moved through the crowd to the baths. She was the only one in the female side at the moment. She needed to clear her head and water always did that for her. She climbed to the top of the waterfall that supplied the shower area and looked out over the pools and grottos.

'_Are you unwell?_' She heard Castiel.

'_I am fine. Don't worry and tell my cousins, the Winchesters, and Charlie that I am fine._' She answered and promptly cut off all communication. She had learned to Block thought and prayer early on in her life. Most days she allowed the thoughts of others to filter through her, just so that she wouldn't feel so alone anymore. She missed her Brother and felt like she was being ripped apart every moment she stood against him but what else could she do? She had to protect the World, the Innocent would never let her rest.

Chris felt someone touch her arm and jerked awake, having fallen asleep from her secret perch. She looked up and found her own eyes staring down at her. She felt anger rise up and she stood swiftly.

"What do you want Leo?" She snarled and he held up his hands.

"I sensed you here. It is late you should go to bed." He said and she bristled at him. Her hackles were raised and nothing he could say would soothe her.

"Don't tell me what to do Leo."

"Chris I'm not… I was only concerned about you."

"May that's a first." She sneered and he winced.

"I know I have made mistakes."

"No you haven't made any mistakes. You've made choices. You chose to favour one Child over the other. You chose half the fucking planet over your Daughter." Chris violently pushed down the hope and pain that Leo always caused to stir in her chest. She wanted her Big Brother. She wanted Wyatt to hold her and make their Father leave her alone. She felt a small brush of comfort from Wyatt but it paled in comparison to what she wanted, what she was used to getting. Leo reached out, he looked like he wanted to hold her and there were tears in his eyes.

"I know…"

"Do you Dad?" She yelled and felt her eyes burn but no tears fell. She refused to cry over him anymore. She had seen her Mother shed too many tears for the man before her and she herself had done so as well. "Do you know what it's like to have your Father reject you and you never know why? Has your Mother assured you that your Daddy loves you just as much as your Brother even when you can sense lies and you know she's lying? Did your Mother bleed out in your arms because your Father ignored you begging him to come to you, on your Birthday?" She was screaming now. Tears were falling down his face and Chris shook her head. "You have no idea." She whispered before she vanished in a whirl of Orbs. Henry and the twins looked up from their studies, Chris had made a couple schools and insisted that people attend. The End of the World didn't mean the End of Intelligence. PJ, Parker, and Nellie noticed and all rushed to her.

"Chris what's wrong?"

"Are you crying?"

"Big sissy? Don't be sad."

"It's okay we're here."

Chris smiled and wrapped her arms around her cousins who looked up to her like a Mother, even those that remembered their Mothers. They huddled closer. Castiel and Ezekiel appeared not to far off with Sam, Dean, Charlie, Kevin, Garth, and Jody waiting in the wings. Chris laughed and fell to the ground, taking Parker and Tamara down with her. The others rushed in and soon it was a huge dog pile. Briefly she got a glimpse of her Father but ignored it. She felt loved again. She didn't ever want to lose this feeling. She let out a few breaths and settled in. Suddenly an alarm went off and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Kevin, Charlie, Zeke protect them." Chris ordered and grabbed Sam and Dean before Orbing to the main hall. A hooded figure was surrounded with weapons of all kinds trained on them. "What is going on?"

"This one snuck in ma'am." A Giant growled. "Demanded to speak with the Last Halliwell." The man took down his hood and looked straight at Chris. She was momentarily struck by how handsome he was before shaking it off. He seemed to notice though and smirked a bit.

"My name is Blake and I would like to offer you my services as a spy."

* * *

The Path to Heaven runs through Miles of Clouded Hell...

This House doesn't burn down slowly...

To Ashes, to ashes...

It's time to begin, isn't it?

~ Imagine Dragons, It's Time.


End file.
